Kur Rising
Kur Rising was the twenty-sixth episode and the season finale of Season 1 of The Secret Saturdays. It is the twenty-sixth episode overall. It premiered on August 1, 2009. Summary Plot The episode opens with a symbol that appears to either be a backwards letter c with a line connecting to a circle or a question mark on the Kur Stone. The Saturdays are in Antarctica looking for Kur in a caldera when they see a horrible-looking creature has been trapped in suspended animation under the ice. Everyone thinks it is Kur. Suddenly Argost arrives and frees it. It looks smaller than expected, having the appearance of a giant worm. Zak attempts to use his powers but can't get a connection. Doyle arrives in his MiG fighter with the Kur detecting device glowing brightly. All of a sudden another giant worm-like creature breaks through the ice and destroys Doyle's jet. Everyone soon realizes that they've greatly underestimated the cryptid's size. In reality it is a behemoth with 7 heads. The Saturdays attack, pulling out all the stops to bring the creature down. Zak again tries his powers but a power surge sends him flying and the cryptid concentrates its attack on Zak and releases cryptids from its mouth. The Saturdays retreat and all fall into a small cavern. Zak says Argost is controlling Kur from the inside and he must go in. His parents let him go without protest and even give him their weapons. Fiskerton decides to join Zak and they venture into "Kur," finding Argost using Devonian Annelids to connect himself to the cryptid's nervous system to control it. He makes the creature release Shedu, which latches onto Kur's back, extend their fins and flap then, giving "Kur" the ability to fly. Meanwhile, Zak is fighting Argost and Fisk is pinned against a wall by Munya. Zak manages to use his powers to defeat "Kur." The cryptids formerly under Argost's control turn on him, forcing Munya to carry him out to safety. Doyle explains that the Kur detector glows in varying degrees of brightness depending on proximity to Kur. He then puts it next to "Kur" and it glows very bright, but when Zak and Fisk are ejected from "Kur," the device stops glowing so brightly near "Kur" and starts glowing brightly again toward Zak. Zak's eyes also start to glow orange as if they're responding to the device. The symbol that appears on the Kur Stone appears in Zak's eyes. Everyone's in shock, as it is now evident that Zak is the ''true ''Kur. Appearances Main Characters *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Zak Saturday *Fiskerton Saturday *Komodo Saturday *Zon Saturday *Doyle Blackwell Villains *V.V. Argost *Munya Supporting Characters Cryptids *Kur (a.k.a. Zak Saturday) *Fiskerton Phantom *Komodo Dragon *Yeti (a.k.a. V.V. Argost) *Sirrush *Shedu *Devonian Annelid *Jinshin-Mushi *Ornithocheirus *Antarctic Cryptid (formerly Kur) Locations *Antartica Equipment *Battle Glove *Tibetan Fire Sword *The Claw Vehicles *Airship *DRV *Doyle's Jet Mistakes *When Argost is attacked by the army of cryptids he has a scratch on the his right side of his face. When he is seen again the scratch never appears on that side. *When Fiskerton was put up against the wall by Munya, at first there is only a little web on him. Later this web grows or Munya just adds more. *When the Saturdays, Doyle, Argost, and Munya slipped down by the time Kur was rising, the Saturdays still had their headsets, but by the time the screen was a black-out, the headsets were gone. *When the Saturdays and Doyle were hiding behind a giant rock, Doyle's jacket was long, but when they all attacked Kur, Doyle's jacket was suddenly ripped into a very short jacket. *When Zak imitates Drew by saying, "Zak, no! It's too dangerous!", the shadow for his nose is upside-down. Gallery Trivia *Kur is not located in his tomb. *Zak is revealed to be Kur. *There is a different song at the ending of this episode. *At the beginning of "Kur Rising," a symbol that appears to either be a question mark or a backwards letter c with a line connecting to a circle is shown on the Kur Stone. The same symbol appears at the end, but this time appearing in Zak's eye. Jay Stephens has revealed that the symbol simply means Kur. *Doc and Drew finally realize that the ultimate powerful cryptid that they had been looking for all these years is their own son. *All this time the Saturday family, the Secret Scientists, and Argost have been trying to look for (or capture) the most powerful cryptid in the world, now it is among them. References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Kur Category:Episodes